Never Insult the Portal
by AnimeAmber
Summary: Krstal and Dana bassicly are kinda portal jumping. You have to read and see.:0::


1Disclaimer: I don't own the following: Wiggles, Blues Clues, Poohba, Bob the Builder, Fairy Topa, Trolley (Mr. Rogers in the Neighborhood), Barbie, Trolls, Tellatubies, Hot cross Buns, Hansen and Grendel, The Match Girl, Lazy Town, Van Helsing, Power Rangers, and anything else I might use that's not mine

AN: ok this might seem a little (a lot) weird, but this is what happens I guess because Krstal has babysat all those years.

Krs: hey are making fun of me?

AA: No

Krs: I'm telling

rolls eyes AA: anyways sorry if it's confusing just tell me, a friend of mine thinks it's funny. I was board so I decided to write this, if I'm making fun of a show you like I'm sorry. Oh this really doesn't have to do with any thing in any of my stories.

Krstal and Dana flew through the portal and landed on the ground.

"Remind me to never insult the portal again." Krstal rubbed the back of her head.

"I'll try." Dana stood brushing herself off.

"Yeah I'm sure you will." Krstal muttered.

"I heard that."

"Well goodie for you."

Dana rolled her eyes. "Krs, do you have any idea where we are?"

Krstal looked around. "Woods."

"Duh." Dana smacked her fore head, sometimes she really wondered who was the older one.

"Let's start walking."

"And get caught? I think not." Dana shook her head.

"And why would we get caught?" Krstal asked while dragging her sister with her.

"Because it says no trespassing, privet property."

"Yeah well I'm sure they wouldn't mind if we're just passing through."

(Few Hours later after wandering around)

"Hey look there's a sign." Dana pointed.

"It says Marine Bay." Krstal read.

"No, dip wad, it says Mariner Bay."

"Mermaid Bay, what kind of town is named Mermaid Bay?" Krstal looked disgusted.

"It's...oh never mind."

"A bunch of sickos, that's who." Krstal said totally ignoring Dana.

"Krstal."

"What?!"

"Stop babbling and help me find where we are."

"We know where are, Sicko Ville."

"Come on." it was Dana's turn to drag her sister.

Krstal kept mumbling something about not wanting to go in to Sicko Ville with all the sickos.

"Hey I bet they have Bob the Builder."

"Oh brother." Dana knew she was in for it now. Once Krstal got on a roll it was hard, very hard to shut her up.

"Bob the builder, can he fix it, Bob the builder, yes he can. Bob the builder." Krstal sang.

"That is the last time I let you babysit kids."

"Bob the builder, lives in Sicko Villie , Bob the builder is a sicko."

"Why?" Dana was board so she asked. She knew she shouldn't but she did.

"Because he has a talking tractor, that's why." Krstal waved her arms around.

"It's a kids show Krs, drop it."

"It's a very sick kids show, and trust me I'm going to drop it and him in a nice deep, dark hole in the ground and cover it up."

"Krs, for Pete's it's a show."

"Well I should hope for Pete's sake and for others that it's just a show, other wise. Bob would be running rampant in the streets." Krstal grabbed Dana by the shoulders with her face real close to Dana's. "In his underwear."

"Krs." Dana pushed away from her crazy sister. "Remind me to check you in to the next metal institute."

" 'K, but you gotta come with."

"And why may I ask."

"You can't but I'll still tell you. Because you're my sister and that makes you crazy as well." Krstal twirled in circles as she walked.

"Krs, I hate to break it to you. But we're not related."

"What?" Krstal pretended to be shocked. "All those years I thought you were my sister and you're not. And why are you breaking things to me? Why can't I have a whole? And will Trolley ever see the light of day?"

"Krstal stop the dramatics and be normal."

"But I hate being normal." Krstal whined like a little kid.

"Try."

Krstal was silent for a while and Dana thought that maybe Krstal would shut up, she was wrong.

"Fairy Toppa, it's a magical, wonderful, freaky place."

"Krstal that's not how it goes, in fact I don't think that it has a theme song."

"Well you don't think. " Krstal stuck her tongue out and than went back to singing. "We landed in Fairy Toppa and this place is wacked, we landed in Barbie land and I don't think we'll make it back. At lest not in once piece, that's for sure. Barbie is dressing so shut the door. Whoops there goes another elf, yummy in my tummy even though their bad for my health. Don't think Ken has any idea what he's gotten himself in to, I don't know what to do, but I whish I could find that last bleep'n Blues Clue. To help Steve." Krstal stopped and asked Dana. "Or is it Joe?"

"Depends, what season do you want?"

"Old."

'Steve."

"To help Steve find his underpants, but Bob the freako has them and is running around. Look there's a Poobah, fat and gross, hey there's Tellitubbies, let's shoot them and call it a pig roast. Me and my sister are very lost."

"Because Krstal won't shut up I'm very cross."

"Hot cross buns, hot cross buns, one a penny, two a penny, hot cross buns." Krstal skipped.

Dana was ready to kill Krstal and not only that but every time Krstal said :Buns, she smacked her butt. "Krstal, for the love of all things sane, stop."

(AN: Krs smacks her own butt, just so you guys don't get the wrong idea end)

"Why do people love things sane, why not things insane?"

"Like you." Dana asked grimly.

"Exactly, I mean I am just a poor little match girl. Did you know she dies at the end of the story?"

"Yes I did." Dana sighed.

"I didn't, it wreaked the book. What kind of sicko kills off kids in books?"

"Try Hansel and Gretel."

"What?"

"Hansel and Gretel."

"So that's how you say it." Krstal said deep in thought. "I always thought it was Handel and Griddle."

Dana threw her hands up in the air and rolled her eyes.

"Did you know that there's a show called Lazy Town? It's is a very, very dumb show. And get this they're not even Lazy at all. And than you have the Wiggles, which if you ask me, they need some help."

"Why's that?"

"Because they talk to a giant dog, and an dinosaur, named Dorky."

"It's Doorthy."

"Oh great so now your in the cult too, great, just great. Anyways they run around sings songs about cars and tress and all sorts of dumb stuff like that. And to top it all off, they are color coordinated."

"Yes I know. Now can you please help me find out where we are."

"We already know."

"No we don't Krs, we are lost in some town and all you can do is talk about shows and books."

"Well I'm sorry if I'm having fun." Krstal stuck her tongue out at Dana.

"If that's what you call it."

"Oh you can call it a lot of things, like..."

"Krstal, shut up."

"And what if I don't want to?"

"Do you really wanna go there?" Dana cocked an eyebrow.

"Go where, my stupid friend?"

"Krstal, why in the world do you do this to me?"

"Do what to you?"

"Act like this."

"Well if you can't handle it than go jump off a bridge." Krstal huffed.

"Krs..." Dana pointed at a sign.

Krstal looked. "Well that's odd. Why would there be a sign that looks really old say old demon grounds?"

"Maybe because that's what it is."

"Crud, I forgot my holy water, crucifix and wooden stakes."

"Krs..."

"Not to mention my silver bullets."

Dana just shook her head. She looked at Krstal. "Krs what are you doing now?"

Krstal looked at her sane sister from talking on the imaginary phone. "Calling VH, duh."

"VH?" Dana cocked an eyebrow.

"Van Helsing. Gosh don't you watch anything?"

Dana just rolled her eyes and shook her head. "No unlike you Krs, I don't spend days upon days watching tv."

"I don't spend days. It's more like hours upon hours."

"Same thing."

Dana was about to reply when they heard a snap.

Tune in next week to see if Krstal and Dana get eaten or if they even get out of the woods.

AN: so how'd ya like it?


End file.
